


Dirty Laundry

by siriuslyinlove



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyinlove/pseuds/siriuslyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightwoods move back to their hometown, Alicante from NYC, where things aren't like they seem and the cool kids have a deadly secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fights, Flights and Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> Malec love with other couple pairings but centred around Alec and Magnus loOOOooooOOOve
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updated chapter

I hated change. 

Let that be known to all who will listen. I hated when my parents would change my shampoo and conditioner without my knowledge. I hated when my sister ruined my favourite bedsheet with paint and I had to get a new one before its time of 1 year use. I hated it every time our family car was upgraded or when my bedroom had to change due to water damage after a pipe burst. I especially hated when we got rid of the bottom floor sitting room loveseat that my parents were given as a wedding gift, and don’t let me start of the paint job in the kitchen. I hate getting used to new things that just weren’t right. 

I hated change. 

So when my parents sprung their surprise news that none of us saw coming, let it be said; I hated the idea. New York was my home, I have lived here for almost my whole life. I even liked the traffic and rainy days; I knew the best hot dog stands and the best routes to anywhere I needed to go, Manhattan was it. It wasn’t a stop in the road to your final destination, it was the destination. New York was New York, there's a reason anyone who steps foot in the place regard it as the Center of the Universe. It was bright lights, never sleeping and eternal life. 

When they, my parents, first told us the news; I was sceptical. Not one to not listen to reason, I sat quietly. But that didn’t help them, my sister was noise enough for all of us and more, and she  didn’t take the news kindly. Jace was more subdued but I could tell by his scowling face and tight shoulders he didn’t like the news. Probably for far different reasons than I or my dear sister. Max didn’t really have the same attachment to the city as we but he didn’t seem happy to leave his friends. 

We were moving from the Mecca and hub of the cultural world, to Alicante, Idris. Some called it God's land, all that told me is that all the people who ran the place were a bunch of religious inclined leaders and nothing about the land itself. The reason for this drastic move, and yes drastic because we’re not just leaving the city or state but the country; We were moving to a European country, you could find it some between Germany and France, was due to my father “getting an offer he couldn’t refuse” (nice reference dad).  

Our dear father was a notable surgeon who just got offered the position of chief of surgery at the Alicante Raziel Hospital. Which I have known he’s wanted that position since he was a child, his father having the job himself many years ago. 

While my siblings and I would refer to ourselves as new york natives; our parents were raised in Alicante before heading off to college, engaged and looking to get away from their overprotective parents. My father and mother had both gotten in college in the Boston, Mas; studying at Harvard pre-med for my father and my mother doing pre-law. Both going to Harvard med and law school, respectfully. Staying together all those years, eventually marrying and having me in their home town. They went on to live back in Alicante for the first two years of my life then having enough of their overbearing and controlling parents, deciding to set up camp in NYC; father was happy to work in a hospital that didn’t have his father as the head of anything. 

The only reasons no more ruckus was made was due to our father’s sharp look. My sister had immediately sat back down in her deserted seat in between Max and I. My father was indeed a serious man, much like his own father mother always told me and much of late due to my grandfather’s passing. My father and his were as close as two very serious men with their own ideals about who the other should be, would be; which to be honest wasn’t all that close. They were polite and got along well enough and when my grandfather got very sick last year, he even stayed with us for a while, not well enough even get up the first flight of stairs in his home. Eventually my father took him home and stayed with him for two weeks until he had died in his sleep, ten years after his late wife, my father’s mother, dying of cancer. 

After he died, father was sad for a while; we all even stayed in the city for a week for the funeral and dealing with the will. As the eldest son, father was granted the family manor while the rest of the estate was divided up evenly through his brother and himself. 

“We are moving. Everything is arranged; your mother are redesigned the manor to our modern tastes this past month-” 

“You’ve known for a month!?” Iz yelled, father continued; ignoring her outburst. 

“We are leaving Sunday. Pack your things movers come friday to have everything there by the time we arrive thursday; we’ll be stopping in Paris for a few days. You’re each allowed one carry one and a suitcase for baggage. That is all.” Knowing when we were dismissed, we made our way up the stairs; Max heading towards the kitchen for a snack. 

“This is beyond bullshit!” Iz said as soon as went into the rec room, “I was going to make Cheerleading captain and I was for sure going to finally beat Mary Lu out for top mark in Physics this year.” 

“It’s fine. You can find another rival at our new school to fight for the best marks.” I reason. Jace laughed at our sister’s ridiculous reasoning. 

"Whatever, I have friends here, a life! You may stick to the family lifestyle but I had a plan this year and it did not involve changing continents; all those bitchy girls finally accepted me, now they’re going to think I’ve run away with my tail between my legs.” 

"If they knew anything about you, they would know that's not it at all.” Jace made a light comment laying down on the couch with his legs dangling; one of his old poetry books in his hands. 

“How are you not upset?” Iz turned her body towards Jace and away from the window she was just watching the city through and focusing her energy upon him. “You haven’t been back to Alicante since you were like five and-” Iz shut her mouth as soon as she realize what was about to pop out. 

“What? Since my father died? Yeah I’m not keen to revisit those memories either but this is what your- our parents want.” While Jace wasn’t technically our brother by blood, he was in every other sense of the word. Our parents officially adopted Jace when he was 8 after the first time he had called our mother, mum. 

“And what about you?” Now it was my turn, “If any of us should truly be a bit miffed it’s you.” 

“Why’s that little sister?” Sitting down on the plush chair opposite Jace, sharing a smirk with my dear brother. 

“Well not only is it your senior year, we’re leaving in the middle of your internship, the fact you hate change; oh and you’re going to have to come out all over again.” It didn’t even cross my mind. 

“Well I’ve already come out to those most important in my life and I don’t rather care for what the rest think, I’ll be off to college next year. I think I can endure a year of ill will if it were to bother. And with concerns for my internship, I have one week left. Incase you didn’t notice the summer is ending.” 

“Iz let's not even pretend like the only reason you’re so mad about this is cause you’re going to miss all the fun and games you play with all your bitchy, rich friends.” Jace counters, not bothering to tear his attention from his book. 

“First off, the reason I’m mad is cause this is my home and this totally messes up my college aps.” Iz argues, slouching her shoulders, pouting her lips and sitting in the chair next to me. 

“Iz.” Jace and I both say, looking at her with intent and knowing. 

“Fine. I am a little bit upset cause I’ll miss my dear, dear friends.” 

“Well no need to fret, Gabriel told us that they pay the same games, you'll still get your fun."

“Nothing is like the city.” Jace and I nod in agreeance, all having a moment of quiet. 

“And,” Iz not one to sit in silence for longer than necessary, “These 'popular' people have known each other for years, some over a decade, and I'm the new girl from the Upper East Side. Come on, I bet you they've watched Gossip Girl and have this preconceived notion I’m a preppy party bitch."

“You are though, lil miss cheerleader.” Jace teases, Iz gives him the stink eye and a not so polite gesture.  
…

Arriving in Alicante took days of fights, stopovers and a little bit too much junk food for my liking, although better than Izzy’s cooking. Making our way from the airport which was located on the west side of the city and near the industrial and port area, we got a clear view of a beautiful city. It was all sky scrapers with large houses surrounding the city, with cars that cost as much as a small house in some states back in America. We eventual passed our new school, a four story building which was a obviously old with red bricks and three ovals surrounding the school, as we made our way to the other side of town. The school was one of Alicante finest, only the best of the best went there, you had to be great at something, whether it be academic, sports, arts, or your parents just had a lot of money. The pamphlet said that only a little over 300 kids were at the secondary college. Max would be attending its equally as prestigious junior school just up the road. p>

"Shit dude, look at our new playground." Iz said from besides me, leaning over and referring to our new school in term i generally wouldn’t call it. School wasn’t fun for me, it was just something I had to do. 

"Keen to get lost?" Jace said from in the back seat with max, while izzy and I sat with mother and father in the front with the driver. 

"They give us maps." Iz argued, looking out the window. 

"Yes, but women are the worst with maps." He teased.

"Oh please, that's men."

"No."

"Yah."

"No."

"Yes Jace."

"No-"

"Kids, stop. You'll wake up Max." Mum cut in, not taking her admiring eyes off the scenery.

"It's like 4 in the afternoon, he needs to wake up soon or he won't go to be tonight." Jace replied back, always one to argue. 

"When we get home, he can nap for now."

Eventually we turned into an obviously wealthy suburb the street held many houses, rather manors, of which got more and more luxurious than the last further we drove. We finally got to the end, with the manors probably the biggest with the richest families in them, our family being one. Our grandparents were very well respected around the city, the house was left empty for almost a year, until now, with us moving in. We stopped out front of a house with a big black gate, dad scanned his ID and they began to open. 

Welcome to our new life.


	2. Monday Morale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going off American school system. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

3 days later 

As I ran through my new neighbourhood, I could understand the appeal of why so many people lived here. It was all tall, green trees and impeccable lawns, owned by perfect family’s and overrun by snotty children. My morning jog usually consisted of going from one end of central park to the other, now it was just me getting lost in a suburb that could be considered its own town. 

Stopping in my tracks, I looked around and tried to think of the way I had came. This is why I should pay attention to my surroundings instead of my day dreams. It was almost 6 am and people would start waking up, I don’t think they’d take to kindly to a stranger running through their neighbourhood shirtless. I had obviously looked lost when a young male at his mailbox, probably the same age as I, called out to me. 

“You lost, friend?” The boy was of an asian descent with sharp almost yellow green eyes, which had left over eyeliner, and an elegant striking face. He had a kindly smile on his face as if to say ‘i’m-here-to-help’ but his eye screamed ‘but-please-don’t-waste-my-time’. Looking at him now, he is definitely attractive; he had a nice lean body and perfect olive skin. He hair was immaculate considering the hour and he had bits of glitter all over his body, from what I could see from his long pajama pants and silk robe left open to see his hairless chest and defined body. 

“I-I just got uh, turned around I guess.” Crossing the road so we didn’t have to yell, bringing my hand up as a gesture to shake, “Alec.” 

“Magnus. Bane.” He looked me up and down and smirked, his smirk was as if he knew all the secrets in the universe but instead of sharing he teased and kept it all hidden, “Must be new in town not just the neighbourhood, I definitely would have remembered seeing a face like yours.” 

“I-I yeah I just moved here from New York but I live on Cassiel Drive now. I-I’ve gotten a bit loss, this place is like a town of its own.” 

“The old Lightwood manor? You must be the returning family; not much of the founding families get out of here or at least stay away as long as your family did but Gab mentioned you lot would arrive soon enough. What brings you back?” So everyone knew about our move before we did, great.

“My father got offered a pretty neat package at his new job.” 

“Well, you’re not too far off your street; head right down to the end of my street then you’ll find some park land, head north up the footpath and when you see a wooden park, you street should be right after that.” 

“Thanks. Uh, I’ll see you at school?” 

“You going to Raziel?” He seemed surprised, I guess what they said about the difficulty wasn’t exaggerated. I found the entrance exams easy enough and I didn’t even study for it; I probably would have if I had the time, but my old school kept us up to high standards anyway. To my knowledge all my siblings found their exams to be just as easy. Although I wouldn’t go saying that to just anyone. We were the newbies, the interlopers, we didn’t need to get on anyone’s bad side by making them feel inadequate and get a target on our backs. Although knowing my pair of troublesome siblings and their big mouths, I’m sure I’ll be saving their butts in the very near future. 

“Yeah, uh. What’s with everything named after angels around here?” Making jokes wasn’t my forte but let it be known I tried, see Izzy I’m trying. 

“Didn’t you hear?” Smirking and walking backwards through the gates, “This is God’s land. Be careful of people with faces that remind you of angels. Or demons.” Smirking, I was beginning to think he does it a lot, turning his back on me and walking up his driveway gates closing behind him. 

I stared at him while he walked away and that saying, you know the one about hate to see you leave but love to watch you walk away, well that came into mind. Glancing around then looking back once more, I began my way journey home. Shaking my head; if everyone looked like that in this town, it might not be too bad. 

…

Arriving home, my father was just leaving; as the gate opened i jogged over to his car and leaned down into the passenger seat window. 

“Son running around like that you’re going to give these old ladiesaround here a heart attack.” He smirked, he was dressed in a classic black seat ready to impress his new subordinates, dropping his smile he went back into his serious self. 

“Do me a favour would you?” 

“Anything.” 

“Look after them today. You know how they all get, they put on a front but they’re all so nervous.” I was aware. Isabella was nervous about being new, Mum was nervous about working at her family’s firm, Max was always nervous around someone new and Jace… well “And make sure to watch out for Jace especially.” 

Putting his glasses on, I stepped away from his car and he took off down the road. He didn’t need to tell me why I had to look out for my brother. 

My dear brother’s last name was Herondale. His father had been disowned when he married a woman who his parents deemed unworthy; they moved to the countryside in a little town a few hours inland with no help but the money his father’s grandfather secretly sent him. When Jace was five his parents died in a horrible car crash which Jace was a part of but luckily survived. His mother had died instantly but his father bled out, gasping for air with blood dripping from his mouth while Jace watched the seat behind his mother; by the time help arrived, Jace was barely breathing and his father was long gone.

In their will they gave custody to my parents, their best friends and Jace’s godparents. I was unaware at the time, only 6 myself, the huge custody battle that went on until Jace was 8 and my parents adopted him; Jace's grandmother had tried to get custody over him but lost eventually. She was blood but she had given up her rights to Jace when she cast away her eldest son and his wife and his parents word was final.

The reason he wanted me to look out was because his cousins went to our new school.  
…

Running the rest of the driveway and up the steps, I made my way to my bedroom and right into the shower. With a quick rinse of my hair and a fresh shave, I grabbed my uniform out of my closet and found my leather shoes. Once dressed I made sure my school bag was packed and I made my way across the hall to my sister’s room. I walked right up to her curtains and dragged them a part, shouting a “Good morning”. This only made my dear sister rolled over and put her head beneath her pillow so, as the usual routine, I then went to her stereo and turned the radio up as much as possible and left the room. Moving down the hall to the next door, I walked right in and torn the blanket off Jace and told him to “wakey wakey”, he then proceeded to answer me with his middle finger but nevertheless rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. 

Knowing mum would be helping young Max get ready I made my way down the kitchen stairs and readied everyone’s usual breakfast orders; ceral of the week for Max; yogurt, muesli and fruit for Iz, scrambled eggs for mum; Jace and I both had oatmeal, some poached eggs with a ride of bacon and cooked spinach. 

Knowing who was making their way down the steps, I grabbed the milk out and set it beside the cereal box and grabbed a bowl out as well, placing it at the kitchen bench and sat Jace’s breakfast right next to his. 

… 

Finishing breakfast, mum had to rush Max to school to get to work in time; she was working for her family’s company but she didn’t want any of the other workers to think she was dead weight, riding on her family’s name. 

“So who’s driving?” Iz asks, bending down from her chair to fix her socks so they sat at the same level. 

“Alec, I guess? We both drive two seaters Iz.” Jace supplies, still eating his food. 

“Well that's sorted, let’s get a move on shall we?” 

“Meet at my car in say? T minus 10?” I say, grabbing Jace’s plate and putting it in the dishwasher. By the time I turned it on, they had both moved up the stairs.

… 

The drive is longer than our old school. We used to just walk a few blocks and end up at our school. Now it was a half an hour commute depending on traffic. An upside is that it was wasn't an ugly drive, plus being new to town it was good to get a sense of direction. 

We stopped for coffees before making our way into the school parking lot. To be expected of a private school, all the cars were as nice as daddy’s money could buy. I wasn’t one to talk, I was just like every single one of these kids. There were students all other the campus; in the parking lot standing next to their fancy cars; sitting on or around the steps on the school; the bleachers or picnic tables scattered around the grounds. 

And then, he appeared, in all his perfection. 

…

The boy from the driveway was just as beautiful in clothes as he was half undressed. As he walked arm in arm with a pretty blonde, the mere charisma of the two was blinding. Our eyes met and as he saw me he smiled and waved; his friend noticing and looking me up and down. I saw her lips moving probably to point out all my obvious flaws; my slouching, unstyled hair, my lack of care in appearance or maybe my backpack was just too last season. They stopped walking when they the sat down next to what looked like a couple from their body language, but my father always told me never to assume. 

As soon as the blonde sat with the pair, tugging Magnus along; she pointed us out. The couple, who had has their back to us, looked our way. I suppose they never heard about being subtle but something tells me that this group didn’t really need to be, but there goes my assuming again; although when you get caught staring you generally look away an unspoken rule you could say but they didn’t seem to be aware. The girl was gorgeous in an unconventional way with full lips and innocent face, thick brown hair framing her it and pale grey blue eyes staring me down; while she was pale her partner had an olive tone with dark brown eyes and equally dark hair. 

Isabella, my observant little sister, caught all this and whispered in my ear, “Already made some friends without me?” 

“No. The guy with the perfect hair gave me directions this morning.” 

“Hm, noticing his looks; got a crush already. Well why don’t we go say hi?” She didn’t wait for my answer, pulling Jace and I along. As we got closer the bigger Magnus’ smile got, although his blonde friend’s eyebrow got higher. Something tells me people don’t generally come up to them so casually. Iz whispers in Jace’s ear and he finally pays attention to where we were walking. 

As we stop in front of them, Jace looks magnus up and down; well as much as he can with his atrget sitting down. 

“I can see the appeal.” Jace says, then keeps looking around the school; trying to find his next good-looking casual acquaintance. 

“Hi. I’m Isabelle Lightwood, this is my brothers Jace and Alec. My dear brother Alec here said he met your friend on his morning jog. So I thought I’d introduce myself, where my brother goes I’m not too far behind.” Stretching out her hand, as our parents taught us, to introduce herself. 

“Magnus Bane. I did indeed help your dear locationally-challenged brother with some directions this morning. You brother helped me out this morning too; not too bad for the first person I see in the morning to have such amazing abs. Definitely helps the monday morale.” His blonde friend besides him did a fake cough and he introduced her as Camille, the couple being Tessa and Jem. 

“So you guys are obviously new to town, how you liking it so far?” Tessa attempts at conversation. 

“We got here late on thursday and have been unpacking mostly. We did visit the school quickly on saturday for our entrance exams but besides that we haven’t seen much.” Iz says. 

“What’s there to do around here?” Jace asks suddenly, turning his attention back; finally noticing the pretty blonde in front of him making eyes. 

“Well Taki’s is the best diner in town, no matter where you begin your night you always end up there with their fries and a milkshake; it also has the best hangover breakfast around.” Camille says, not taking her eyes off Jace for a moment. I don’t even think she blinked.  
“The old clubhouse near the lake, that’s a cool place to hang out at and get high. ” Jem offers, although his eyes never left his phone. 

“We have this spot in the woods we chill at. It’s technically my back yard but it’s so far away from my home, it’s basically its own universe. I convinced my parents I wanted my own place to just do my own thing, so they basically let me build a pool house nowhere near the pool.” Tessa adds, “Oh and the drive in cinema is the best, Jem and I went on our first date there together.” 

“Camille always throws the best parties ‘cause her parents are always away.” Magnus asks, “Oh and Woosley found this backdoor in that big office building off 3rd and main, is got the best view.” 

“The Raziel hill has the best hiking trails.” Says a male, with dark features; his cheekbones were high and his jawline was striking, but that’s all his says as he gives Jem a look and walks towards the main doors of the school. Jem grabs his bag from at his feet and jogs after him. I notice Tessa looks sadly after them but as soon as she sees me, she looks away. 

“And that polite creature was Will. Don’t mind his abrupt nature, it’s not his fault he was brought up to be such a snob.” Camille says with a smile directed at, you guessed it, Jace. 

“Like you can talk.” Magnus says with a laugh, just as Jace asks, “Will Herondale?”, trying to look up after the boy. 

“Yeah. You know each other?” Tessa asks, suddenly interested in the conversation. 

“I guess you could say that.” Jace says, shutting down. 

“We best get to the office,” Iz says before any more questions can be asked, “Maybe we’ll share some classes?” 

“Bye Alec.” Magnus says, I just smiled in return and follow my siblings.  
… 

Iz and Jace were juniors while I was a senior, but we took a lot of the same AP classes. Juniors and Senior did partake in physical education together due to the relative smallness of the school and it being mandatory. We all did English Lit, while I took Calc 2 and Physics 2; Jace and Iz took Calc 1 and Physics 1; we all took Government and Politics, World History and Chemistry. We all also got into French and Psychology. In my junior year I had taken; Calc and Physics 1, Computer Science Principles, Latin, Micro and Macroeconomics, Stats and Biology. 

We also got assigned our homerooms and while Jace and Izzy got put in the same one, I wasn’t as lucky. 

The school was pretty big considering its pupil size, but it was straight forward enough to get around well enough as long as the map was truthful. The front of the school was mostly administrative with the main office and student office, with the principal and vice offices in the middle of the two, the guidance counsellor's office was off to the right inside the student office. There was also the teachers lounge not to far off the office; I heard there was a student lounge where mostly the school leaders had meetings but it didn’t look to be on this side of the school, more so near the dining hall. This part of the school, north, was mostly used for the juniors (grade 9 and 10s). The east wing was made up of the science labs and classrooms with concerns to that and computer sciences, while the west wing was all the humanity and art classrooms along with the theatre. The dining hall was located in the middle of the school while the library was a building just off the school that you could get to from the ground or through a bridge connecting on the second level of the school in the east wing. 

The school had several ovals, one for tracks with some bleachers while another was a football field with a crazy amount of bleachers surrounding it. 

Finally making my way to my homeroom in the west wing, which was located not too far from my first class; English Lit. 

Opening the door I was lucky to find the teacher had yet to arrive; small mercies. I look around for an empty seat and found one in the middle back. Walking straight to it, conscious of a lot of eyes set on me; I took my seat the teacher walked in. He was a middle aged man, with glasses and messy hair; this surprised me, private schools usually had a very strict dress code but the man wore old jeans and an iron but not ironed well button up with old brown shoes. 

“Hello class, how are we? Sad summer is over I bet.” he said all this without looking up from his notes, “Ah we have a newcomer, Alexander Lightwood; I’d ask you to stand up but i imagine everyone knows exactly who the newbie is, we don’t get a lot of new kids around here. My name is Mr Graymark, but as my class already knows you can call me Luke.” 

Luke continues, rattling off about what's expected of students and going arounds of the school such as classroom changes or tryouts.

He finishes as the bell goes and I rush out of the classroom, onwards to my first class. Before i can get too far a person put her arm through mine and walks with me. I look down at her but she starts before I can. 

“You don’t know me but I know you.” The blonde girl says, looking right ahead. 

“Uh, well then this is where you introduce yourself.” I say as we round the staircase up towards my classroom. 

“Oh yes, sorry. I’m Catarina Loss. I’m a friend of Magnus’s, Camille texted me about you.” She answers as if it explains why she’s currently hanging off me. 

“You,” she continues not deterred from my silence, “seem like the quiet, studious sort and that's my kind of person. You also seem like a good influence on young Magnus. So I hope you could become a fixture in our little friendship group.” As she finishes we make it to my-our classroom and she drags me down in a seat next to hers. 

“I um, you don’t even know me?” I say, kind of gobsmacked. I never make friends this early; I’ve been told that my resting bitch face, as Iz calls it, along with my closed off body language and short responses usually don’t win people over.

“But I wish to. I’m surround by overpowering personalities all the time but I can tell we’re going to get along swimmingly. I can tell you’re a soft soul.” 

“I get what you mean.” Knowing exactly how she feels having Iz and Jace as siblings. “You don’t exactly sell your group of friends. You realize that right?” 

“Oh you’ll love them. Or at least Magnus and I. Your siblings are more than welcome to join us for lunch as well.” Catarina says, turning into her desk and pulling her books out. 

I follow suit, looking around the classroom; not too many students had made their way in just yet. Somebody comes in and sits next to Catarina and immediately starts talking about how ridiculous the school was their hair rules. He his hair was long and curly blonde and was unkempt but that was probably due to the curl factor. 

“Well maybe if you tied it up they wouldn’t be so mad.” She countered.  

“I was just about to when that stupid excuse of a hall monitor sent me to the office. First day back and I already have a bloody detention.” I didn’t hear the rest of what he said due to my silbings making their way into the room, Jace sat in the chair next to me while Iz took the one in front. 

“So I just met the cutest red head in my homeroom, although this guy with terrible glasses kept interrupting me to try and get her attention back.” Jace says as soon as he takes his seat and Iz turns around. 

“It was disgusting. One second he was talking about the ass on that blonde chick from this morning and then he was making love heart eyes at the freckled little boy of a girl. Although it was fun to watch Jace fall all over her while she paid him no mind.” Iz says with clear attitude. 

“You’re just cranky cause there’s been no eye candy for you yet.” Jace retorts. 

“Not to correct you but there was this fine tan specimen with the hottest man bun sitting right next to the nerd.” 

“Do you mean Meliorn?” Catarina chimes in, smirking. 

“I don’t know, didn’t learn his name. And you are?” Iz says, still with the attitude. 

“A new friend of Alec’s, Catarina Loss.” 

“How is it you’re the one making all the friends?” Jace asks, looking around in his bag. 

“Cause of his face, Magnus likes them pretty.” The guy next to Catarina answers, looking me up and down. What is it with people just obviously checking others out. 

“Oh Magnus has more substance than that.” Catarina fights lightly for her friend. 

“Yeah, he cares about their ass too.” The friend says. 

“You’re already being a cranky old man and these people don’t even know your name. Didn’t your parents raise you better?” 

“Well mostly my nanny did, but your point still stands. I’m Ragnor Fell.” 

“Don’t mind grumpy-goose here, he’s an optimist at heart.” 

“I’m sure,” Iz says dryly, “but no matter, Alec is much like that himself.” 

“Huh. Then maybe I’ll end up liking this one. Lets see how long he last.” Ragnor says, we all just stare at him. 

“You’re all welcome to join us for lunch. We eat at the west courtyard.” As Catarina says this, the teacher walks in and hushing the room; Iz turns around and we all focus our attention on the front of the room. 

I have Calc 2 next with Ragnor and another one of Magnus’ friends Woolsey Scott who unlike Ragnor was quite happy and carefree. Jem and Will were also in my class with an unknown blonde hair girl who what Iz was definitely call a resting bitch face. I learnt her name was Jessamine eventually when the teacher called on her to answer a question. 

After Calc I went straight to world history where I was joined by my siblings. Magnus was also in the same class but he was already sitting surrounded by people by the time I got to the class. 


End file.
